


Mornings

by PatheticPidgey



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge [16]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 30 day challenge, Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatheticPidgey/pseuds/PatheticPidgey
Summary: Day 16: Morning RitualsFluffy Glimmadora mornings





	Mornings

Adora woke up, Glimmer nestled in between her arms. With a quick kiss, she woke the queen up. Glimmer yawned, rolling over, and the two exchanged their morning greetings.

Adora rolled out of the bed, Glimmer catching her mid air so that she wouldn't hurt herself. The princess then stretched, grabbing her clothes and throwing them over her body, before she went to go brush her teeth.

Glimmer did the opposite. Glimmer went to go brush her teeth, the bristles delicately placed so that everything could get cleaned, before she traded places with Adora, grabbing her own outfit for the day and pulling it over herself.

The two of them walked hand in hand, arm in arm, down to the kitchen, where Adora made eggs and Glimmer made the coffee. They could have had the castle employees cook for them, but they decided that this was a more intimate and relaxing way to start their days.

Glimmer poured two mugs of coffee, adding just a little cream to one and lots of cream and sugar to the other, bringing it out to a small table that they usually always used. Adora finished cooking eggs, some bacon and toast also thrown onto the plates, and placed them on the table for the two of them to eat.

They ate, speaking every so often. Glimmer told Adora about what kind of meeting she had that day and Adora told Glimmer about what she hoped to accomplish during practice. Sometimes, they spoke about dreams they had had the night before, and sometimes they spoke about their dreams for the future.

After breakfast, they would clean up their dishes. They didn't like to be a nuisance to the castle staff, so they tried their best to clean up after themselves.

And, with one last kiss, the two would split ways, waiting until they met again.


End file.
